paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Safe House Nightmare
Safe House Nightmare is a Halloween-exclusive, one-day heist that takes place in the player's safe house. Objectives #Save your money! #Wake up! Walkthrough The crew spawns in the basement of the safe house. Once the drill in front of the vault is started, a random effect starts along with an endless wave of headless Bulldozers that wield the IZHMA 12G. Each Bulldozer spawns in one of the predefined locations in the basement. The random effect can be one of: * Fire that does not hurt but obscures vision * Smoke * The entire screen fading to and from black every few seconds * Periodic Witch screams that shake the screen * Pumpkins spawning in predefined locations and then exploding shortly after, which damage players near the blast * Civilians in hazmat suits that periodically spawn and disappear once they reach the metal detector. They ignore shouts by players, and can trigger trip mines in certain positions. Because headless Bulldozers are the only law enforcers, the crew is advised to bring automatic weapons with high DPS (e.g. AMR-16, AK.762, Mark 10) and many trip mines. Since each Bulldozer has no head, he must be killed via body shots or a trip mine. * Each Bulldozer spawn is accompanied by a flashbang explosion. If you get flashbanged, then try to run to cover before the Bulldozer targets you. * The Bulldozer is right-handed, so if he stands still, then move to a position where you can shoot his left arm without being shot. * The frequency of Bulldozer spawns increases as the heist progresses. The crew may wish to preserve trip mines in the first two or three minutes, as Bulldozers are much easier to kill with bullets when they are alone. After the safe opens, the player must transport all four money bags to the van in the garage upstairs. Then, the crew must "wake up" (escape) by going to the bed. Unique achievements First Nightmare.jpg|First Nightmare (Normal) Second Nightmare.jpg|Second Nightmare (Hard) Third Nightmare.jpg|Third Nightmare (Very Hard) Fourth Nightmare.jpg|Fourth Nightmare (Overkill) Players who wish to unlock the secret "Nightmare" achievements, which can only be unlocked during the Halloween event, should search for baby masks after securing the money. There are several scattered throughout the ground floor; each one is at about head level and near a wall. Exactly one of the masks unlocks the achievement – the one that, upon being picked up, does not produce smoke or instantly down the player who picked it up. Trivia * When a baby mask downs the player, a Witch from Left 4 Dead briefly appears. * Any flashlights in this heist make a jack-o'-lantern face. * The van has been renamed "The Loot Mobile", which references the "Mystery Machine" van from Scooby-Doo. * The safes in the drill practice room have huge piles of cheese sandwiches, which is a running gag used by Overkill for garbage loot that may be found in safes or deposit boxes. The large safe furthest from the wall holds a zebra mask, but it cannot be obtained. Gallery SHN safe1.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 50cm safe SHN safe2.jpg|Inside the 50cm x 200cm safe SHN safe3.jpg|Inside the 100cm x 100cm safe Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 heists